


You Let the Devil In

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Past Violence, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck didn't know that letting the devil into his home would be this strange, and when another angel shows up- everything gets a little fuzzy from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Let the Devil In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its not beta'd and I'm sure there's a lot of errors and its not as good as it could be but I'm trying sorry sorry I just wrote it for a friend and I'm putting it here so I don't loose it forever. Theres also going to be more chapters later on.

 

 

 

When the storm started, Chuck made sure to lock his doors and close his blinds. He hated thunder storms more than anything. They were loud, shook his house, not to mention the flashing of the lightning wasn't any better. He grumbled, settling himself down on the couch- the old thing creaking with worn springs under him, a cup of whiskey in his hand with a blanket draped over his shoulders. It was going to be a long night. He fumbled and pushed his glasses up his nose, squinting in the dimly lit room as he took a sip of his whiskey after flinching when the sound of thunder cracking filled his room. Chuck mumbled something under his breath as he took another sip of his whiskey, deciding why the hell not, before knocking the drink back. He paused at another crack of thunder, setting the glass down with a 'clunk' on the table before he leaned into the armrest of the couch, tugging the blanket farther around his shoulders and over his drawn up knees. It was cold out, even through his shut windows the cold of the storm seeped into his old house. He could go upstairs, but that would mean he'd be in his bedroom with the chance of sleeping. Nightmares? Chuck didn't think so.

It was lacking in the constant loud claps of thunder for a while, the occasional clap of thunder or flash of lighting, and the constant sound of the wind and rain harshly beating against the side of his house. He almost missed the sound, with how loud the rain was hitting his house. It sounded like a groan. Maybe a tree straining under the wind?

But the sound was again, like a painful cry of a wounded creature.

It made Chuck's ears ring and he got up slowly, eyebrows furrowed as he shuffled closer to the window, chancing to peer out. It felt like the wind was sucked right out of him, and he stumbled back, eyes wide. He scrambled, pulling on his shoes and dropping the quilt as he yanked the door open after unlocking it. Chuck sputtered as rain hit his face, spotting his glasses. It was such a bad idea being outside in the pouring rain. He stepped out carefully, inching his way towards what he saw from the window.

It looked human, but a pair of massive black wings had sprouted from the back, and the creature wasn't moving, just moaning in pain. Chuck moved closer, jumping in his skin when a clap of thunder rumbled before echoing. Chuck crouched near the creatures torso, out of the way of the limp wings- which he realised were actually deep hues of red. He almost went inside, wanted to pass this off as a hallucination- but he stopped when he could hear a mix of languages pouring from the creatures lips. Soft at first, a hint of panic in the tone used.

"Bitte"

"Калі ласка"

"Molim"

"Kérem"

"Proszę"

Chuck's eyebrows furrowed as he reached out, gingerly touching one of the creature's hands, fingers twitching under his own. It was definitely real.

"Hey- I don't understand you-" Chuck stopped when English tumbled from it's lips, finally able to understand what it was saying.

" _Please_ " it rasped, and Chuck was sure that if the creature, he'd call it a he from now on, was able to talk normally the voice would be deep and silky.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll uh..I'll get you inside" Chuck said, his voice wavering when the male on the ground let out a pained sound. Chuck moved himself, gingerly pulling the creature's arm pulling his torso up into a position to where Chuck would be able to manoeuvre him a little easier, not easily enough. Wrapping a scrawny arm around the winged male's waist, Chuck hauled him up best he could, starting to drag him back towards his house.

It took longer than Chuck had planned, a total of five minutes to drag the male into his home was almost too long when he was sure there was a chance he could be injured, and out of the rain- and in that time he had almost dropped him at the sound of a thunder clap. Chuck kicked the door shut behind him before sinking down slowly, noticing the creature had almost white hair, not to mention a beautiful face- Get your head out of the gutter Chuck.

And _god_ he was sure that was blood.

"Okay, okay, fuck-I'm gonna get you cleaned up" he spoke softly, noticing he didn't get a response this time, not even a groan of pain. Chuck gingerly let the male, angel? He wasn't sure, rest on the couch before he was walking briskly into his kitchen to get a damp towel, and then a dry one. When he came back, the male hadn't moved. Skittering around, Chuck dabbed at the mud on the blonde's neck and face before picking up the scissors he had grabbed and carefully cutting his shirt open to make sure there wasn't any wounds. He breathed a sigh of relief as he dabbed at the pale skin, that there wasn't any open wounds, just traces of blood. Maybe it didn't belong to this creature.

After Chuck had managed to wipe away most of the dirt and blood, he gingerly laid the creature back down on the couch, fingers running through the dirty almost white hair.

"You're cold" he mumbled, more to himself than to anyone as he felt cold radiating off of the male. He tugged the blanket that was draped over the edge of the couch, not bothering with the quilt he had abandoned at the door, and put it over the angel, eyes full of concern, he shouldn't leave him alone but Chuck was just so tired. He double checked over once more, making sure there wasn't any unseen injuries. All he could really see was bruises scattered along arms and some on his abdomen. His shirt wouldn't last, it was already torn and tattered. Chuck tugged lightly at the thin fabric, hearing it rip and tear some more, then he was gingerly pulling the shirt off of the angel, wiping away the dirt he had missed. He sat for an hour, glancing over every few moments to see if the man with the wings had awoken, shaking his head when he hadn't.  
He stood and picked up his quilt from the floor and turned to go upstairs. He took his time going up the stairs, pushing his bedroom door open and shivering as the cold air poured out.

He forgot to close that damn window all the way. Muttering to himself, Chuck scratched his cheek and shuffled to the window, shutting it all the way and checking to make sure not too much rain got in, it looked okay, nothing damaged. Tugging his bathrobe closer for warmth (And perhaps some sort of strange protection), he crawled into his bed and under the covers, tugging them up to his chin as his eyes drooped closed.

 

 

_He felt like he was drowning, held under by a mysterious force as he struggled for breath-trapping him as it bound his arms and held him still, he, tried to call out- his body twisting and jerking as he tried to find purchase, for something to grasp on to, anything. Then he was falling, slipping and tumbling down backwards with no idea where he was heading, too hot and too cold all at once._

It was usual in his nightmares for those sensations, but then there was something else. Something new. Warm and inviting brushing against him, wrapping around his body like a safe haven and he jerked, his body starting to awaken, waiting for his brain to follow.

Chuck sat up with a sharp intake of breath, his body sweating, gasping and tugging his bathrobe off his shoulders. Too much, too close, too restricting. His hands shaking violently. He paused, feeling a presence in the room, and looked up, stopping short when his eyes locked with ice blue ones.  
It was the angel creature. Man? Who knows. But he was awake- his massive wings folded somehow neatly behind his back. Chuck swallowed and shifted a little, hands still shaking from his nightmare. He went to say something but was cut off by the creature's smooth voice.

"You were having a nightmare" It wasn't a question, those ice blue eyes were squinting at him, laced with a hint of concern, but Chuck could see mostly confusion- as if the creature standing in the doorway wasn't sure what to do or how to react.

"Ah- yea um..are you alright? You probably shouldn't be up." Chuck said softly, shifting and getting up, but the blonde stepped into the room, ignoring the question and looking around.

"I landed on Earth." He said with a bitter tone and Chuck went still, eyebrows pulling together as he fumbled for his bathrobe again, feeling suddenly too exposed in just his t-shirt and boxers.

"Um- uh.. Yea. Yea you landed on Earth.." Chuck said cautiously and blue eyes were on him again, anger and fire in them. It made Chuck's insides churn. Before he could really process- the angel was moving and he was being shoved back and up against the wall. Chuck winced in pain as his side dug into the corner of the bed stand, focusing on the face of the angel.

"I crash landed on the last place I wanted. With you disgusting humans." He growled jerking Chuck back and forth as if to emphasize his point and Chuck let out a quiet whimper as he was shaken, his head smacking against the wall. Chuck cringed in pain, flinching back in fear.

"Sorry-sorry- I didn't- I couldn't just leave you out in the storm." Chuck said nervously, hands moving up to try and block himself if the creature went to hit him, and the angel stopped shaking him, the anger dying in his eyes slightly

"Why?" He demanded, eyes narrowed In confusion. "Why not leave me? You had no idea what I was."

"It..uh..it just didn't feel right to leave you.. Like that.." Chuck said in a timid voice, he could feel himself shaking- the creature, angel? Weren't those supposed to be merciful? Was grasping his arms too tight, and he could feel fingers digging into his sensitive flesh, and ah- he swore his bones were creaking under the force.

"Could you uh- ow.. uh let go? And maybe the both of us could, uh, make sense of this" Chuck murmured, and finally the pressure was being released, no longer were his bones screaming at him. Rubbing at his arms, stepping back to his bed and sitting down gingerly, his head was spinning, Chuck looked up at the creature still standing where he left him.

"What are you anyways?"

"An angel. Lucifer." Came the proud response, ah- the light bringer. That maybe explained the lightning from the previous night.

"Did you... uh.. the storm?" Chuck managed and ice eyes turned to him, a head tilting to the side in confusion.

"No. If you're asking if I brought that upon your.. strange little home I did not." and Chuck's face was heating up, pink crawling up his neck to spot in his cheeks.

"My home isn't that bad. God, you could at least be thankful I didn't leave you out there for some weirdo to find." Chuck grumbled and Lucifer's eyebrows raised, the angel taking a step closer and Chuck felt his body tingle at the proximity.

"Please- just uh... don't come closer." Chuck said meekly and he shifted uneasily, turning his face away from Lucifer.

"Do I intimidate you?" There were steps, of course the angel was moving closer, his voice taunting him. Knees bumping against his and Chuck swallowed nervously, looking up. Wow the guy had a nice body, a little soft but it was good looking. His face heated up again and he met Lucifer's curious eyes.

"Well.. yea, you do. You're Lucifer. I-I don't mean that in uh, a bad way I'm just.. agh- okay don't take this personally but you're the devil in society." Chuck said and wrung his hands together, pulling his gaze away to look to the side. Then there was a cold hand, his face being turned- skin tingling under the touch as blue eyes came to focus again. They were nose to nose and Chuck swallowed hard.

"Uh-"

"You're right. Maybe I am the devil. And you brought me into your home."


End file.
